<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unholly Snow by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184367">Unholly Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Horror, Survival Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Terkutuklah semua manusia yang menyembah atas namamu ….”<br/>“Terkutuklah segala yang tak bernyawa, mereka yang menginginkan yang mati atas yang hidup ….”<br/>“Terkutuklah pendosa yang najis terselubung oleh salju-salju yang putih ….” </p><p>Di Iqaluit, setiap kali turun salju tidak ada satu pun orang di luar rumah. Mereka bilang, salju di tempat ini tidak suci.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unholly Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Terjiplak dari Pet Sematary (1989)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kepingan salju turun perlahan dari atas langit yang tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Ia membuat segalanya putih, segalanya bersih, tapi apa benar menghadirkan suci? Biarpun menggunung dan menghalangi akses jalan besar, atau menimbun atap dan cerobong asap, tidak serta merta membuat para penghuni kota <em>Iqaluit</em> bergegas menyekop salju.</p><p>Sebagian besar orang lebih memilih bersembunyi di tempat hangat, di balik jeruji besi berkarat dan tulang-tulang binatang yang dipahat. Sebagian kecil lain, berdoa di balik jendela. Mereka memeluk memento, menyalakan lilin, dan atau membacakan puji-pujian dari berbagai bahasa dan agama. Sungguh indah mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat itu jika tidak mengerti satu pun makna yang terkandung di dalamnya.</p><p>
  <em>“Terkutuklah semua manusia yang menyembah atas namamu ….”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Terkutuklah segala yang tak bernyawa, mereka yang menginginkan yang mati atas yang hidup ….”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Terkutuklah pendosa yang najis terselubung oleh salju-salju yang putih ….”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mengerikan, pikir Bill. Manusia seharusnya tidak mengutuk sembarangan.</p><p>William “Bill” Lyon duduk sendirian di ruang tamu, di sebuah kursi goyang yang menghadap ke jendela. Di meja kecilnya tersaji camilan kecil dan secangkir teh madu hangat. Istrinya—Kate, selalu menyiapkan makanan dan minuman itu setiap sore hari. Bill adalah pria yang sudah menikah dan berkeluarga. Kariernya sebagai dokter bedah juga cukup mumpuni, sehingga ia dipekerjakan di rumah sakit lokal. Sebuah takdir menuntunnya hingga menetap di <em>Iqaluit</em>, menapakkan dirinya ke jalan yang tidak pernah ia duga sama sekali.</p><p>Laki-laki berambut pirang yang hampir botak itu menyeruput tehnya, mata birunya memandangi butiran salju yang turun perlahan. Hari ini jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari yang biasa, hawa dinginnya pun jauh lebih menusuk. Padahal sudah menginjak bulan Agustus.</p><p>Mungkin ia harus membuat ruangan di rumahnya lebih hangat, tapi ruang hangat membutuhkan banyak oksigen, dan oksigen membuat daging dan makanan lebih cepat membusuk. Bill bisa bertahan hanya dengan mantel dan beberapa botol minuman keras. Daripada memikirkan ruangan yang lebih hangat, akan lebih baik jika Bill memasang lebih banyak terali, dan meninggikan pagar besi yang membatasi rumahnya.</p><p><em>Yeah,</em> dia harus memanggil tukang untuk memasangnya nanti. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Jason, pasti pekerjaannya akan selesai jauh lebih cepat. Bill bisa membayarnya kalau perlu, ia punya uang yang banyak. Semua pintu, jendela, bahkan lubang pentilasi sudah ia pasangi, tinggal pagar depan yang seharusnya dibuat lebih tinggi.</p><p>Bill tidak pernah meninggalkan rumahnya. Istrinya yang penurut, selalu menunggunya pulang dengan sabar.</p><p>Bill Lyon merasa hidupnya sangat baik.</p><p>Baik sekali.</p><p>Ia tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur.</p><p>Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Bill mendengar pintu di dekatnya diketuk.</p><p><em>“Darling,”</em> sahut sebuah suara serak. Bill menengok, ia juga mendengar beberapa bunyi tulang bergeser.</p><p>“Aku merindukan anak-anak kita,” ucap suara itu lagi. “Bisa kau membawa mereka kemari juga?”</p><p>Dua tangan feminim tiba-tiba memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Bill tahu siapa itu, meski suara, bau, dan kehangatannya sekarang sedikit berbeda. Bill membalasnya dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di tangan itu.</p><p>“Ya, aku juga merindukan mereka, Kate.” Hanya itu jawaban Bill.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tiga bulan sebelumnya.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gadis kecil berwajah bulat menempelkan wajahnya di kaca mobil. Jika tidak membeku, segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya pasti bersalju. Hanya ada lautan putih sejauh mata memandang, sedikit pohon cemara di sana-sini, tapi selebihnya hanya itu. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan mantel tebal lengkap dengan topi salju, sarung tangan, dan kaos kaki yang tingginya sampai ke lutut. Di pangkuannnya seekor kucing berbulu orange tertidur lelap.</p><p>Mereka berkendara dari bandara menuju kota pelabuhan <em>Iqaluit</em>. Mobil dan barang-barang lainnya diangkut di dalam dua truk besar berkontainer. Truk ini cukup nyaman, sedikit dimodifikasi dengan dua baris tempat duduk, empat pintu dan jendela, serta mesin penghangat yang terus menyala. Mereka tidak bisa memakai mobil pribadi, karena Bill (lagi-lagi) lupa mengganti ban khusus jalan bersalju dan lupa memasang pengaman tambahan untuk keempat roda mobilnya. Untung saja mereka menyewa dua truk.</p><p><em>“Dad,”</em> ucap si gadis kecil yang duduk di jok kursi belakang. “Apa rumah kita dekat dengan rumah Santa?” tanyanya polos.</p><p>“Hm, mungkin saja, <em>Cady</em>,” Bill berkata sekenanya. “Kita bisa mengeceknya nanti di sana.”</p><p>“Bagaimana jika ulang tahun <em>Daddy</em> dijadikan natal saja, ya, ya, ya?” tanya Cady. Jari kecilnya ia tekuk satu-persatu. “<em>Dad</em> akan mendapat hadiah, <em>Mom</em> dapat hadiah, aku dan <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> dapat hadiah, dan George—” Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu menghentikan celotehnya. Ia melihat ibunya dengan cemas.</p><p>“Ow, urm—,” Bill kehilangan kata-kata. Suasana di dalam mobil tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Ia ingin sekali tiba pada situasi ringan, seperti menjelaskan reproduksi penguin atau ekosistem tundra di kutub utara. Menjelaskan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada atau sudah tidak ada terlalu sulit bagi Bill.</p><p>Pria itu memandang istrinya yang semenjak tadi diam di dalam mobil. Wanita itu kelihatan enggan, tapi jika menyangkut tentang anak-anaknya, Kate selalu memberinya prioritas pertama.</p><p>“Oh, <em>Cady-bee</em>,” bujuk Kate. Ia memeluk puterinya. “Santa harus beristirahat sepanjang tahun, pekerjaannya sangat berat. Kita tidak bisa begitu saja memindahkan Natal ke bulan Mei. Kau tentu mau membuat Santa Claus kelelahan, ‘kan?” tanya Kate.</p><p>“Tapi—” Cady merajuk. Suranya meninggi.</p><p>“Cady.” Ayahnya memberi nada peringatan.</p><p>Kate membujuknya lagi. “Kali ini <em>Daddy</em> tidak akan sesibuk sebelumnya. <em>Daddy</em> sudah berjanji tidak akan datang terlambat lagi. Setiap makan malam akan seperti pesta malam natal. Bagaimana menurutmu, hm?”</p><p>Cady mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kentara sekali sanksi dengan apa yang diucapkan sang ibu. Ia mewarisi rambut pirang sang ayah sekaligus mata birunya, tapi setiap sikap dan karakternya yang lain sangat mirip dengan Kate. Istrinya mungkin tidak sepenuhnya sadar akan hal itu, karena setiap kali ada masalah, Kate akan menyerahkan pertanggunganjawabannya pada Bill.</p><p>“<em>Daddy</em> janji tidak akan mangkir dari makan malam lagi,” ucap Bill akhirnya. “Semua makan malam, termasuk makan malam Natal.”</p><p>Mata biru Cady kelihatan berbinar-binar. “<em>Dad </em>bersungguh-sungguh? <em>Dad</em> berjanji? Mau janji kelingking denganku?”</p><p>Jangankan sebuah janji kelingking, memeluk dan mencium puteri kecilnya saja Bill bisa. Namun karena di depan dia sibuk memegang ponsel dan peta, maka Bill hanya bisa memberikan jari kelingking kanannya. Cady menyambut jari kelingking ayahnya dan langsung mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingkingnya sendiri. Kate menatapnya dengan bangga.</p><p>Selebihnya perjalanan berjalan seperti biasa. Cady melepas pelukan ibunya dan melihat ke luar jendela lagi, meskipun pemandangan di luar sana tidak banyak berubah. Si kucing oranye, menyasar sumber kehangatan baru. Ia berpindah dari Cady yang tidak pernah bisa diam, menuju pangkuan Kate yang kala itu sedang kosong. Wanita berambut coklat panjang itu menggaruk-garung pangkal telinga si kucing dengan penasaran.</p><p>“Kapan terakhir <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> mandi, ya?”  tanya Bill setengah mengerenyit. Ia mencium samar-samar bau pesing di antara bulu-bulu oranye <em>Mr. Snuggle</em>.</p><p><em> “</em>Aku yakin pernah memandikannya baru-baru ini. Kau harus mandi lagi malam ini, <em>Mr. Snuggle</em>,” ujar Kate.</p><p>Bill memandang <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> seolah dia telah melakukan tindak kriminal paling mengerikan di muka bumi. Di sebelahnya, sopir yang membawa mereka tertawa. Pria itu seorang pria paruh baya berkulit hitam dengan senyuman ramah. Bill rasa namanya Jason, atau Jacobson, ia agak lupa yang mana tepatnya.</p><p>“Saya yakin <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> akan menikmati air hangat di sini, <em>Sir</em>. Baru pertama kali ke <em>Iqaluit</em>?” tanya sopir itu.</p><p>“Ya, ini pertama kalinya kami ke <em>Iqaluit</em>,” ujar Bill, menjawab pertanyaan untuknya dan Kate. “Kami dari Vancouver, dan memutuskan pergantian tempat dan suasana sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Saya sudah menghubungi via <em>e-mail</em>, pemilik yayasan yang mengelola rumah sakit lokal di <em>Iqaluit</em>. Sepertinya mereka cukup menyambut baik. Dan tolong panggil saja aku Bill atau dr. Bill, semua orang bahkan pasienku memanggilku begitu.”</p><p>“Oh, Anda terlalu rendah hati, dr. Bill! Anda dokter apa persisnya, kalau saya boleh tahu?” tanya pria itu lagi.  Bill tersenyum, orang Kanada dengan segala kesopanannya ternyata sampai ke kutub utara.</p><p>“Spesialis bedah <em>thorax</em>—dada, tapi saya tidak keberatan dengan posisi apa pun yang mereka tawarkan. Saya bayangkan akan lebih sulit mencari pekerjaan di tempat ini dibandingkan di Vancouver,” jawab Bill.</p><p>“Benar sekali, benar sekali,” ucap si Jason atau Jacobson seraya mengangguk-ngangguk. “Tapi seingat saya rumah sakit kami tidak pernah memiliki dokter spesialis bedah. Saya cukup tahu, karena petugas-petugas di sana tidak begitu banyak. Rumah sakit <em>Iqaluit</em> akan sangat antusias mendapatkan dokter spesialis seperti Anda. Tidak semua orang mau diseret ke kutub utara.”</p><p>“Saya harap begitu,” ucap Bill setengah tersenyum. Laki-laki itu sekilas memeriksa kondisi puterinya dan Kate di belakang. Cady sudah tertidur dan menyender kepada ibunya, sedangkan Kate tengah menatap kosong ke luar jendela. “Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri? Sudah lama berkecimpung di bidang ini?” Bill bertanya balik.</p><p>Jason atau Jacobson menimbang-nimbang dulu sebelum menjawab. “Hm, sudah dua puluh tahun sekarang, dengan selingan pekerjaan lain di sana-sini. Perusahaan tempat saya bekerja juga menangani renovasi rumah. <em>Iqaluit</em>, menurut bahasa <em>Inuktitut</em> adalah tempat untuk mencari ikan. Laut di sekitar sini sangat kaya akan hasil laut, banyak dari kami yang menjadi nelayan. Jika anda menyetir ke arah barat dari <em>Iqaluit</em>, Anda akan menemukan pelabuhan Frobisher. Saya mengangkut truk kontainer dari pasar ikan sana menuju kota-kota lain di teritori Nunavut. Dulu aku bingung mengapa orang-orang di sini tidak mau pindah—tempat ini dingin sekali, Anda tahu? Hampir seperti diterpa musim dingin yang abadi.”</p><p>“Yeah, <em>Iqaluit</em> memang terletak di utara Kanada, ‘kan? Dekat dengan kutub utara. Iklim di tempat ini memang sudah seharusnya,” ucap Bill seraya mengangkat bahu. Betapa anehnya ia mendengar Jason atau Jacobson tertawa.</p><p>“Kota-kota lain lebih banyak mendapat sinar matahari di musim panas, sedikit lebih hangat, jika Anda tahu maksud saya, dr. Bill. Tidak dengan <em>Iqaluit</em>, tidak sama sekali!” Pria berkulit hitam itu menggantungkan kata-katanya dengan nada kriptik. Bill tidak sempat bertanya lagi karena pada akhirnya mereka sampai ke kota tujuan mereka.</p><p>Batas kota hanya dipasangi batu sebagai penanda. Tidak ada banyak bangunan tinggi, selain gedung pemerintahan dan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka melewati sebuah rumah sakit yang lebih mirip dengan klinik besar dan satu-satunya di tempat itu. Sebuah bangunan luas dengan satu lantai. Anehnya semua jendela, bahkan kantor pos dipasangi terali besi. Rumah pribadi bahkan memiliki terali pagar besi yang lebih fantastis. Pagar besinya nyaris setinggi atap.</p><p>Berlanjut ke <em>downtown</em>, mereka tiba di perumahan yang sebagian di antaranya dihuni oleh trailer semi permanen. Ada banyak boneka-boneka mengerikan dari bulu hewan yang dipasang di pagar. Penghuni rumah semi-permanen itu adalah wanita dan pria berperawakan kecil, dengan rambut hitam, kulit coklat, dan mata sipit.</p><p>Bill akan menyangka mereka sebagai imigran dari Asia Timur jika bukan karena cara berpakaian dan gaya rambut mereka. Orang-orang itu mengenakan mantel dari bulu hewan asli, mungkin beruang atau serigala. Baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan memiliki rambut panjang yang dikepang.</p><p>“Mereka adalah suku <em>Inuit</em>,” ucap sang sopir, menjawab pertanyaan Bill yang tidak terucap. “Anda mungkin lebih mengenal mereka sebagai orang <em>Eskimo</em>.” Bill melihat ke sekitar, dan lebih banyak lagi rumah semi-permanen yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Orang-orang itu tidak memedulikan Bill, atau truk besar yang membawa mereka. Semuanya sibuk mamasang banyak sekali boneka dan untaian dari tali dan tulang-tulang hewan yang dipahat.</p><p>Bill menatap mereka terkejut. “Bukankah pemerintah Kanada menyiapkan area khusus konservasi? Apa istilahnya, ya?”</p><p>“Maksud Anda tempat yang di pusat <em>Nunavut</em> itu?” tanya si pria berkulit gelap.</p><p>“Ya, kalian punya satu. Situs Cagar Budaya <em>Nunavut</em>,” ujar Bill seraya mencoba mengingat-ngingat. “Aku tidak menyangka banyak dari suku <em>Inuit</em> yang tinggal di sini. Mereka biasanya cukup hidup terisolir.”</p><p>“Oh, pemerintah <em>Iqaluit</em> yang menyuruh mereka tinggal. Mereka sudah menyiapkan semua rumah permanen dan segala hal, tapi orang-orang ini lebih memilih tinggal di dalam trailer. Mengkin karena setiap bagiannya terbuat dari baja dan besi.” Jason atau Jacobson mengangkat bahu.</p><p>“Atau jaga-jaga jika diusir tiba-tiba, sepertinya.” Bill menimpali enteng. “Sentimen terhadap masyarakat kulit berwarna di Amerika Utara memang sedang memanas sekarang.”</p><p>“Oh, bukan. Mungkin persisnya adalah agar bisa kabur secepatnya jika terjadi malapetaka,” pria berkulit hitam itu menambahkan, pandangannya sulit Bill artikan. Keduanya terjebak ke dalam suasana hening yang canggung, sampai Jason atau Jacobson memecahnya dengan gelak tawa. Bill ikut tertawa karena akan lebih canggung, jika dia tetap diam.</p><p>Sebelum meninggalkan kompleks itu, seorang pria tua dengan kulit wajah yang sepenuhnya berkeriput memandangi Bill. Pria itu memakai jaket bulu berwarna hitam kelam yang sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan putih keperakan. Bill merasa pandangan mereka bertemu, tapi mungkin saja perasaannya yang keliru. Pria tua itu kelihatan sedang terbatuk dan tidak terlihat lagi setelah truk mereka berbelok.</p><p>“Kita sudah sampai,” ucap sang sopir. Mereka tiba di rumah tepat di ujung blok. Kanan kiri hanya berisi tanah salju yang tandus, serta sesuatu yang seperti semak berdaun kaku yang membeku. Bahkan di musim paling dingin di Vancouver, Bill tidak pernah menemukan hal-hal yang seperti ini.</p><p>Jason atau Jacobson turun dari truk, diikuti Kate dan puteri kecil mereka Cady yang langsung terbangun begitu kendaraan berhenti. <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> sepertinya lebih memilih berada di dalam mobil. Mereka memang memiliki mesin penghangat yang bagus.</p><p>Menurut agen perumahan, rumah mereka adalah rumah berlantai dua paling baru di kompleks itu. Tersusun atas beton kuat, tahan angin, tahan topan, lengkap dengan penghangat, dan air panas setiap saat. Atap rumahnya miring di kanan dan kiri agar memudahkan salju yang tertimbun untuk turun. Terasnya cukup luas, terbuat dari kayu yang cukup membuat bingung karena Bill sama sekali tidak mau duduk-duduk di teras rumah sementara cuaca di luar dingin. Ada setidaknya lima sampai enam orang yang sudah membereskan isi rumah. Empat di antaranya menuju truk terdekat untuk memindahkan perabotan.</p><p>Cady langsung berlari ke dalam rumah begitu pintu depan dibuka ibunya. Tidak salah lagi, ia akan memilih kamar tidur untuknya sendiri. Bill harus mengingatkan Kate untuk lebih mengontrol Cady.</p><p>“Tolong panggil saja sewaktu-waktu jika Anda membutuhkan bantuan pengangkut lagi, dr. Bill. Nomor telepon tempat kerja dan nomor pribadi saya ada di kartu ini. Saya juga bisa merenovasi rumah, siapa tahu Anda ingin memasang terali besi tambahan.” Pria berkulit hitam itu menyerahkan kartu nama. Bill hampir kehilangan keseimbangan ketika membaca nama Jason Jacobson di sana.</p><p>“Terima kasih, Mr. Jacobson. Saya sangat menghargai bantuan Anda,” ucap Bill sopan, ia mengulurkan jabat tangan.</p><p>“Oh, sudah tugas saya!” Jacobson mengangkat topinya seraya menyambut jabat tangannya. “Dan panggil saya Jason saja, dr. Bill. Supaya lebih akrab.”</p><p>Dua jam setelah Jason pergi, mereka belum selesai menempatkan semua perabotan di tempat yang mereka inginkan, meskipun sudah dibantu oleh enam pekerja. Bill tahu jelas alasannya, segalanya terasa salah dan kurang. Selama apa pun mereka memutar dan mengubah posisi perabot, Kate tidak pernah merasa puas.</p><p>Ada enam kardus yang tidak ikut mereka bawa kemarin. Diam-diam, Bill menyerahkannya kepada badan amal. Satu-satunya benda yang tidak ia sumbangkan hanyalah figura yang berisi sebuah foto lama. Foto terakhir mereka diambil lima setengah tahun lalu, ketika Cady baru mulai bisa berjalan dan George mendapatkan tropi pertamanya.</p><p>Bill menyuruh istri dan anaknya tidur lebih dulu malam itu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bekerja di Rumah Sakit <em>Iqaluit</em> seperti bekerja di klinik dengan jam <em>shift</em> panjang. Memang tidak begitu ramai, tapi bukan berarti tanpa kesibukan. Di tengah buruknya musim dingin, banyak anak-anak yang daya tahan tubuhnya menurun dan terjangkit flu dan campak. Ruang rawat inap dipenuhi anak-anak dan manula, meskipun daripada sakit sungguhan mereka lebih banyak mengeluhkan radang sendi.</p><p>Bill berteman baik dengan salah satu manula itu, seorang wanita tua dari suku <em>Inuit</em> bernama Cecil. Wanita tua itu memiliki rambut panjang yang masih hitam kelam, namun beberapa helaian putih uban. Kulitnya kasar dan berkeriput, ia tampak seperti warga lokal lainnya, dengan tambahan beberapa kalung dan gelang dari tulang yang tampak mengerikan. Cecil memiliki banyak anggota keluarga, mereka bergantian datang menjenguk, terkecuali suaminya.</p><p>Saat Bill bertanya mengapa ia tidak pernah suaminya, Cecil berkata dengan wajah masam. “Oh, si tua itu seorang <em>Angakkuq</em>. Rakhnaq adalah <em>Angakkuq</em> paling lama di <em>Iqaluit</em>. Dia merasa kuat, bijaksana, dan hebat, sehingga menjenguk istrinya yang sakit pastilah bukan prioritasnya.”</p><p><em>“Angakkuq?”</em> beo Bill.</p><p>“Ya, dukun, ahli <em>voodoo</em>, kepala suku, atau semacamnya. Suamiku memiliki kewajiban untuk melakukan upacara setiap salju turun, dan dia tidak pernah melewatkannya satu kalipun. Sungguh pria berdedikasi dengan tanggung jawab yang tinggi!” keluh Cecil. Sekilas Bill bisa merasakan nada terpesona dalam suara Cecil yang serak. Wanita tua itu akan salah tingkah, tidak mau melihat matanya, dan bersikeras suaminya yang sudah bersamanya selama enam puluh tahun adalah si brengsek tingkat dewa.</p><p>“Bukankah itu bagus?” ujar Bill seraya mengangguk-ngangguk. “Suami Anda sangat peduli dengan nasib warga lokal <em>Iqaluit</em>.”</p><p>“Ha, omong kosong!” balas Cecil. “Si tua bangka keriput itu hanya peduli akan reputasinya saja  Anda orang baik, dr. Bill. Saat kau bertemu suamiku nanti—itu pun kalau kalian bertemu, Anda tidak boleh terjatuh pada tipu muslihatnya. Kebohongan suamiku bisa sangat meyakinkan!”</p><p>Bill terkekeh, tapi masih menyempatkan dirinya tersenyum. “Saya akan hati-hati, tentu saja. Terima kasih karena telah memperingatkan saya.”</p><p>Dengan hati-hati laki-laki itu menarik jarum suntik yang mengambil sampel darah Cecil. Ia menduga penyakit komplikasi yang diidap wanita tua ini selama bertahun-tahun sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kondisi riil tubuhnya. Namun mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati, Bill mengajukan untuk memeriksa ulang kembali sampel darah Cecil hari ini. Dengan semua teknologi yang dimiliki rumah sakit di Vancouver, mungkin ia bisa mendapatan jawabannya hari ini juga.</p><p><em>Iqaluit</em> hanya punya satu lab, menyatu dengan dinas kesehatan dan balai penelitian. Suster dan perawat lainnya sedang sangat dibutuhkan di ruang inap anak-anak. Bill yang harus mengambil sampel darah ini sendiri.</p><p>“Aku harap, kita tidak perlu menunggu sampai dua hari untuk melihat hasil tes darahnya. Aku akan menyerahkan sampel darah ini segera ke dokter Leah. Dia dokter muda, tapi sangat mumpuni. Anda bisa bertanya padanya soal perkembangannya nanti,” ujar Bill setelah membereskan perlengkapannya.</p><p>“Oh,” ucap Cecil, mulutnya membentuk huruf ‘o’ sempurna. “Apa di rumah Anda sedang baik-baik saja, dr. Bill?” Wajahnya tampak khawatir, Bill jadi merasa bersalah.</p><p>“Tentu saja,” dokter bermata biru itu berbohong. “Saya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu yang lebih berkualitas bersama keluarga.”</p><p>Cecil tersenyum, matanya menyipit sampai segaris. “Keluarga Anda sangat beruntung mempunya suami sekaligus ayah seperti Anda. Oh, seandainya Rakhnaq memiliki seperempat dari kebaikan Anda, saya yakin dia akan menjadi suami yang jauh lebih baik.”</p><p>“Anda terlalu banyak memuji, Nyonya Cecil. Baiklah, tolong istirahat yang cukup kali ini, tolong jangan begadang untuk membuat syal rajutan lagi. Cucu Anda akan datang malam nanti untuk menjaga Anda.”</p><p>Segera setelah urusannya selesai Bill bergegas mencari petugas yang bisa mengirimkan sampel darah ini ke lab. Ia bertemu Luke di depan pintu ruang <em>emergency</em>. Pemuda yang baru berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu tampak kelelahan, di atas kepala dan pundaknya terdapat sedikit salju. Luke buru-buru membersihkannya seolah mereka adalah sarang penyakit.</p><p>Bill merasa aneh. Ia mengambil handuk bersih di lemari terdekat dan melemparkannya ke wajah Luke.</p><p>“Setidaknya gunakan handuk jika ingin mengeringkan badan. Kau kelihatan aneh sekali tadi, seperti kera yang sedang menyingkirkan kutu,” omel pria itu. Lucas atau biasa dipanggil Luke adalah petugas <em>intern</em> yang baru bekerja dua bulan. Ia memulai bekerja beberapa hari setelah Bill tiba di rumah sakit. Kadang Bill tidak tahan untuk mempermainkannya sedikit.</p><p>Pemuda itu menerima handuk itu dengan ucapan terima kasih, dan berlanjut membersihkan kepala dan pundaknya yang sebetulnya sudah bersih. Bill mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Kau yakin tidak ingin sekalian mandi air hangat ke kamar mandi?” tanya pria itu.</p><p>“Oh, tidak usah, dr. Bill, saya—<em>urm</em>—cukup membersihkan di sini. Tidak boleh mambawa salju ini ke dalam.” Pemuda itu membuka lebar handuk, menaruhnya ke wajah, lalu menggosok-gosoknya keras.</p><p>Bill seketika ingat kebiasaan aneh orang-orang di <em>Iqaluit</em>, untuk seseorang yang seumur hidupnya tingga di dekat kutub mereka sangat menjauhi salju. Tidak jarang Bill melihat orang-orang di rumah sakit berperilaku persis seperti Luke. Mereka akan bergegas melap semua bekas salju bahkan bekas basahnya di pintu depan. Keluarga Cecil bahkan meunda jadwal kunjungannya sampai hujan salju mereda. Belum lagi dengan semua rumah peribadatan yang mendadak ramai, dan orang-orang <em>Inuit</em> yang memasang banyak boneka seram di depan rumah. Lebih dari sekali, Bill dan keluarganya diingatkan untuk tidak pergi ke luar rumah jika salju turun.</p><p>Jason benar, jika bukan karena laut di sekitar <em>Iqaluit</em> yang kaya dengan hasil laut, orang-orang ini mungkin akan pindah bertahun-tahun lalu.</p><p>“Ah, ini jauh lebih baik!” ucap Luke akhirnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu membuang handuk yang ia gunakan tadi begitu saja ke tempat sampah. “Ada yang bisa saya bantu, dr. Bill? Maaf saya harus mengantarkan beberapa dokumen tadi.”</p><p>“Bisa kau antarkan ini ke lab di dinas kesehatan? Aku membutuhkan hasilnya segera.”</p><p>Luke menatapnya bingung, melihat ke arah jendela, melihat ke arah Bill lagi kau mendesah lelah. Di luar salju masih tarun meski intensitasnya lebih kecil.</p><p><em>“Well?”</em> tanya Bill tidak sabar.</p><p>“Bisakah menunggu sampai hujan salju benar-benar berhenti, dok?” ucap Luke memelas. “Aku tahu kedengaerannya akan sangat aneh untukmu, tapi kami—maksudku, <em>kita</em> dilarang keras keluar di malam bersalju. Itu pertanda buruk, nenekku akan menghukumku jika aku melanggar perintahnya.”</p><p>“Nenekmu sudah tidak ada, Luke.” Bill memberinya tatapan datar. “Ia meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu, kau sendiri yang bilang.”</p><p>“Ya, aku sendiri yang menyebarkan abu kremasinya—oh, ya, ampun! Mengapa kita malah membicarakan nenekku? Semoga arwahnya diberkati. Begini saja, dok, saya berjanji akan segera mengantarkannya jika hujan salju sudah mereda. Oke?” tanya Luke, sekaligus mengangkat dua jempolnya. Ekspresi yang sebetulnya sangat aneh.</p><p>Bill ingin berkata pemuda itu sendiri yang membawa-bawa soal neneknya, tapi tampaknya itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Bill tidak punya pilihan, Luke adalah <em>intern</em> yang paling rajin di rumah sakit ini. Jika itu orang lain, mereka pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.</p><p>Dengan napas kesal laki-laki itu mengambil nampan yang sebelumnya ia simpan di atas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Luke. “Pastikan kau menyimpannya di suhu yang tepat, jangan ada banyak gucangan, kau tidak boleh membawanya dengan sepeda bututmu,” ancam Bill.</p><p>“<em>Okidoki</em>, dr. Bill!” Luke memberinya salut hormat ala militer yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan cengirannya yang selebar samudera Atlantik. Laki-laki itu hendak kembali ke pos jaganya sebelum seorang dr. Tatcher tiba-tiba menembus pintu <em>emergency</em> dengan wajah horror. Bagian depan seragamya terkotori darah.</p><p>Wanita itu berteriak tanpa membuka dulu maskernya. “Dr. Bill!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tekanan darahnya semakin menurun, dan dia tidah henti-hentinya batuk. Dua menit dalu ia membatukkan bekuan darah.” Dokter Leah menunjukkan sesuatu yang mirip agar-agar bewarna merah. Bentuknya mirip dengan akar tanaman.</p><p>“<em>Plastic bronchitis</em>,” ucap Bill saat mengenali gejalanya. Bill mengambil stetoskop dan memeriksa pernapasan pasien baru mereka. Sekilas ia melihat rambut perak yang dikepang dua, Bill tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tertutup masker bantu pernapasan. “Anda sudah memberinya <em>potasium iodida</em> dan <em>acetycysteine</em>?” tanya Bill lagi.</p><p>Wanita itu mengangguk. “Saya sudah memberikannya lewat oral, tapi bukan hanya mukus yang menghambat <em>bronchus</em> paru-parunya, saya yakin bekuan darahnya masih banyak. Terlebih lagi, keluarganya juga bilang ia telah jatuh di kursi. Saya tidak menemukan trauma di kepala, atau—”</p><p>“Apa?!” Bill terkejut. “Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?”</p><p>“Saya pikir ini tidak penting, dia hanya jatuh dari kursi—” ucap dokter wanita itu. Tubuhnya seakan menciut berkali-kali lipat.</p><p>“Tidak ada yang tidak penting, dr. Tatcher!” tegur Bill. “Aku mungkin hanya dokter di ruang <em>emergency</em> sekarang, tapi kau seharusnya memberikan informasi lengkap. Kau lebih mengerikan daripada dokter magang di tempatku!”</p><p>“Ma-maafkan saya, dr. Bill,” ucap wanita itu hampir menangis.</p><p>Jari-jarinya dengan perlahan menekan satu per satu rusuk di dada pria tua itu, setengah kali lebih keras di salah satu tulang, dan pria tua itu mengerang kesakitan. Beberapa detik kemudian mulai muncul rona merah semi ungu di bagian dada yang Bill sentuh.</p><p>“Sudah berapa lama setelah ia jatuh dari kursi?” tanya Bill.</p><p>“Tiga-puluh-lima-menit lalu, keluarganya tidak mau bepergian sebelum salju mereda—”</p><p>“Riwayat <em>MRI, X-Ray, </em>atau <em>CT-Scan?</em>” Bill bertanya mendesak.</p><p>“Saya khawatir kamu tidak memilikinya, dokter—” dr. Tatcher berkata pelan, setengah takut dengan reaksi seniornya.</p><p>“Mengapa aku tidak terkejut,” keluh Bill. Ia memutar bola matanya. Ia hampir saja meledak untuk kedua kalinya.</p><p>Tempat yang katanya adalah rumah sakit ini tidak punya lab, tidak punya MRI, dan memiliki kurang dari empat puluh staf. Klinik kecil di Vancouver pun bisa mengakses pelayanan lab dengan mudah. Apa yang Bill pikirkan ketika ia memutuskan pindah ke tempat ini?</p><p>Bill menghela napas panjang. Menatap dr. Tatcher lurus-lurus dan berkata dengan nada serius. “Siapkan meja operasi, ahli anastesi, dan beberapa perawat, dr. Tatcher. Kita tidak punya pilihan selain membuka dadanya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya salah di sana. Anda benar-benar harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan Anda. Saya percayakan semuanya pada Anda!”</p><p>Entah mengapa perkataan Bill menimbulkan api semangat baru dalam diri wanita itu. Ia mengangguk mantap, dan punggungnya tidak lagi bergetar. Dokter wanita itu menjalankan segala sesuatu persis sama dengan yang diinstruksikan dr. Bill.</p><p>Operasi itu berjalan lima jam, tapi beruntungnya tidak ada nyawa yang harus melayang. Pria itu sudah dibawa ke ruangan lain sekarang, diawasi dr. Tatcher yang berada dalam kondisi setengah bangun dan setengah mengantuk. Ini mungkin operasi panjangnya yang pertama. Setidaknya kemungkinan paling mengerikan sudah bisa dihindari. Pria tua ini tinggal menjalani operasi lanjutan dan terapi fisiologis untuk tubuhnya yang renta.</p><p>Bill mempertimbangkan diri untuk memberi dr. Tatcher hadiah. Wanita muda itu telah berjuang dengan sangat keras.</p><p>Bill membersihkan tangannya di wastafel rumah sakit. Seragam operasinya sudah ia masukkan ke bak laundri, bersama benda-benda lain yang masih layak cuci. Sisanya sudah dibuang petugas ke tempat sampah. Bill melihat air bercampur dengan cairan merah. Mereka menyatu, membentuk pusara, sampai akhirnya tersedot selamanya. Pria itu mengulanginya lagi sampai tangannya kering, keriput, dan benar-benar bersih. Bill meghabiskan setengah botol sabun antiseptik untuk operasi kali ini saja.</p><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 malam. Lorong sudah sepi begitu Bill bersiap untuk pulang, namun ada satu pintu yang masih terbuka. Bill menghampirinya, dan melihat satu keluarga berada di dalam sana. Si pria tua berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya tertutup dan alat bantu bernapasnya masih terpasang. Di samping ranjang, duduk wanita tua yang sangat Bill kenal. Cecil tertidur dengan kepala yang menyandar ke ranjang. Posisi tubuhnya kaku dan kelihatan menyakitkan. Anak-anak atau cucu-cucunya menempati sofa kosong dan karpet yang sengaja digelar. Biasanya Bill akan dongkol jika ruang rumah sakit penuh sesak begini, tapi hal terakhir apa yang diinginkan pria sekarat selain dikelilingi keluarga?</p><p>“Bisa tolong pindahkan istriku, dokter?” Suara itu datang dari arah tempat tidur. Pria tua yang sebelumnya menutup mata kini memandang Bill dengan tatapan penasaran. Ia mengarahkan dagunya kepada Cecil, dan Bill langsung mengerti. Dengan perlahan Bill menggendong Cecil ke sofa panjang yang sepertinya sengaja dibiarkan kosong. Ia menyelimutinya dengan selimut cadangan yang ada di rumah sakit.</p><p>“Aku terkejut diberikan kamar VIP mengingat situasi keuanganku. Berteman karib dengan kepala rumah sakit sungguh sangat menguntungkan!” ucap laki-laki itu setengah terkekeh. Ia kelihatan segar dan memiliki suara jelas. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan sebagai pria renta yang baru berjuang di antara hidup dan mati.</p><p>“Anda baik-baik saja, Mr—” tanya Bill, namun kemudian dipotong.</p><p>“Rakhnaq, aku dilahirkan dengan nama itu. Aku yakin istriku pernah menyebut namaku sekali atau dua kali,” ujarnya. Rakhnaq memandang sang istri yang tengah tertidur pulas di seberang ruangan. Bill merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya, seolah ia menyaksikan sesuatu yang bersifat privasi.</p><p>“Saya pamit kalau begitu, Mr. Rakhnaq. Ini sudah sangat larut. Semoga Anda merasa lebih baik esok harinya,” ucapnya.</p><p>“Oh, ya, aku yakin itu, dokter. Saya sangat yakin dengan kemampuan Anda, meskipun kadang usaha kita akan percuma jika <em>Sedna</em> berkata lain. Ah, saya hampir lama dengan alasan mengapa saya terbangun kali ini. Sebagai orang tua dan penduduk lama kota ini, saya ingin membagikan beberapa nasihat. Saya dengar Anda baru pindah dari Vancouver.” Bill hampir saja memutar bola matanya di hadapan sang pasien, untungnya ia berhasil menahan diri.</p><p>“Ya, kami sekeluarga baru pindah dari Vancouver.” Bill membenarkan.</p><p>“Mengapa memilih <em>Iqaluit</em>, kalau begitu? Ada banyak kota lain di Kanada?” tanya pak tua itu.</p><p>Bill hendak menjawab tapi tiba-tiba ia mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia terdiam. Ia ingat teman kerjanya merekomendasikan banyak rumah sakit yang lebih baik dari ini, banyak kota yang menawarkan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan keluarganya seperti Montreal dan Toronto. Namun ketika itu, Bill malah memilih tempat terpencil yang kebetulan ia lihat di <em>Google Map</em>.</p><p>Ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Ia dan keluarganya juga bukan orang-orang berjiwa relawan. Ia hanya melihat lalu menginginkanya, persis seperti—</p><p>“Kebetulan,” jawab Bill dengan sangat yakinnya.</p><p>“Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, <em>Sedna</em> pasti memiliki tujuan khusus yang membawa Anda ke sini.”</p><p>Bill merasa dahinya berdenyut. Sudah berapa lama pria tua ini menahannya? Peduli amat dengan Tuhan, <em>Sedna,</em> Dedemit atau apa itu!</p><p>“<em>Well,</em> saya berharap tujuan-Nya baik.” Bill berusaha bersikap diplomatis.</p><p>“Tentu, tentu. Saya bisa minta tolong lagi kepada Anda, dokter?”</p><p>Bill menghela napas. “Silakan katakan.” Ia harus bersabar dengan orang tua.</p><p>“Tolong jangan mengubur orang yang Anda cintai di bawah salju. Salju di sini tidak suci.”</p><p>Bill tersentak. Ia tidak menyukai ucapan orang tua ini dan senyuman ramahnya yang tidak masuk akal. Ia tidak faham dengan fanatisme mitos dan hal-hal irasional lainnya yang dimiliki orang-orang <em>Inuit</em> di tempat ini, tapi ketika kaum pendatang juga mengikuti budaya dan kearifan lokal yang ada tanpa banyak bertanya, itu yang sungguh membuat Bill gatal sendiri. Ada perbedaan besar antara mengikuti dan menghormati. Penduduk pendatang di kota ini memilih yang terakhir, mungkin karena ancaman-ancaman semacam ini.</p><p>Bill mengepalkan tangannya, buku jarinya memutih. Perlu usaha besar bagi Bill, untuk tidak mencoba membunuh orang tua yang setengah jam lalu berhasil ia selamatkan.</p><p>Bill mengatupkan mulutnya kuat-kuat sebelum berkata, “Persetan dengan Anda, Mr. Rakhnaq.”</p><p>“Kau harus belajar merelakan, dr. Bill. Hanya dengan itu kau bisa mengubah takdirmu,” balas laki-laki tua itu.</p><p>Bill pulang dalam keadaan marah. Ia tidak ingat kapan pernah memperkenalkan namanya pada orang tua itu, tapi Bill tidak peduli. Untungnya anak istrinya sudah tertidur di kamar masing-masing, meski meja makan malam mereka kelihatan tidak tersentuh. Bill lagi-lagi didera rasa bersalah. Ia sudah berjanji akan pulang tepat waktu untuk makan malam dan kini mengingkarinya lagi.</p><p>Keesokan harinya di rumah sakit, Bill mendapat laporan jika pasien yang ia operasi kemarin meninggal karena serangan jantung pada pukul 12.00 malam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makan malam hari ini dengan salmon. Kate baru saja memberinya teh madu setengah jam yang lalu, dan kali ini dia membuatkan irisan salmon yang dipanggang dengan saus tomat. Kate tidak pernah memasak daging secara utuh sekalipun, meski mereka punya wajan besar dan <em>microwave</em> yang dapat memuat satu kalkun utuh. Kate lebih memilih memutilasi makanannya.</p><p><em>“Darling,” </em>Panggil satu suara. Sang istri menatapnya khawatir di sisi meja sebelah kanan. Rambut coklatnya terurai panjang sampai ke bahu. Dua alis tebalnya bertaut, dan bibirnya yang tipis membentuk garis yang tidak Bill sukai. Padahal Kate sangat cantik di kesempatan-kesempatan yang lain. Mereka sudah sebelas tahun menikah, tapi rasa cinta Bill pada wanita ini tidak pernah berubah.</p><p>Bill tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia menyentuh kepalan tangan Kate di meja. “Maaf, aku sedikit melamun tadi. Bagaimana harimu dan Cady di sekolah?”</p><p>“Kami membuat gunung merapi!” sahut suara lain yang lebih cempreng. Rambutnya dikepang dua sama persis seperti gaya kepangan anak-cucu Cecil. Anak bungsunya memakan pasta seperti sedang berperang. Sausnya menempel ke mana-mana sekitar mulut dan pipi. Bill mengernyit tak terkesan, tapi Kate yang bertindak. Wanita itu melap mulut Cady dengan hati-hati dengan lap bersih. Ekor matanya berkali-kali melihat khawatir pada Bill.</p><p>“Lebih rapi lagi kalau makan, oke?” ucap Kate pada puterinya. Cady hanya melihat ayah dan ibunya bergantian, lalu mengangguk lemah. Ia tidak menyedot pasta lagi dengan mulutnya, melainkan menggulungnya dengan garpu. Bill memberi puterinya anggukan puas, tapi Kate melihatnya lain.</p><p><em>“Darling,”</em> panggil Kate ragu-ragu. Wanita itu memandang Cady sekilas yang melihat ibunya penuh harap. Bill merasa ada yang salah dalam situasi ini.</p><p>“<em>Darling</em>, ingat ketika temannya Cady di <em>preschool</em>—Monica? Di acara <em>Father’s Day</em> minggu lalu, Monica membawa ayahnya dan menceritakan bagaimana kesehariannya menjadi pelaut. Aku pernah menunjukkan videonya padamu sekali. Minggu ini adalah giliran Cady.” Kate melemparkan senyuman pada puterinya yang dibelas cengiran lebar dari anak itu. Saus pasta yang dimakannya meleber ke sudut mulut dan membuat penampilannya jadi lebih berantakan lagi. Bill memperlihatkan lagi ketidaksukaannya dengan mengerutkan kening.</p><p>“Begitu?” tanya Bill. “Bukankah <em>Father’s Day</em> seharusnya dirayakan setahun sekali? Aku tidak tahu sekolah Cady punya acara seperti ini.”</p><p>“Ya, seharusnya setahun sekali. Butuh waktu lama untuk memperkenalkan ayah anak-anak itu satu per satu, jadi guru sekolah Cady memutuskan untuk membaginya dalam beberapa pertemuan,” ujar Kate. Wanita itu menunggu jawaban suaminya dengan cemas, tetapi Bill sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu.</p><p>Bill mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. Daging salmon buatan istrinya selalu enak, namun terlalu matang. Bill lebih suka mereka dalam keadaan lebih segar dan mengeluarkan cairan, ia membutuhkan lebih banyak air untuk mendorongnya ke lambung. Laki-laki itu memutar-mutar gelasnya berkali-kali sebelum menjawab, tanda dirinya sedang tidak terkesan. Dua alisnya terangkat.</p><p>“Aku tidak yakin bisa datang. Seorang pasien yang aku tangani kemarin baru saja meninggal karena serangan jantung. Keluarganya ingin cepat-cepat melakukan kremasi, tapi kepolisian ingin mengadakan penyelidikan dulu. Pasien ini rupaya seorang tokoh adat yang sangat penting di <em>Iqaluit</em>. Aku akan diperiksa sebagai saksi selama beberapa hari ke depan.”</p><p>Bill bisa melihat sinar mulai menghilang dari mata Cady, disusul Kate yang tiba-tiba diam seribu bahasa. Bill sungguh ingin menghadiri acara Cady di sekolah, tapi kasus ini sangat penting. Jika gegabah, statusnya sebagai saksi bisa berubah menjadi tersangka.</p><p>“Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika akhir pekan nanti kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Kau bebas memilih, Cady,” tawar Bill.</p><p>Bocah itu menggeleng pelan. “Tidak usah, Dad. Malam minggu nanti ada pesta piyama di rumah Monica.”</p><p>“Pesta piyama?” ulang Bill, ia menatap Kate bingung. “Mengapa aku tidak tahu soal hal ini?”</p><p>“Kami berencana memberitahumu malam ini,” jawab Kate. “Monica mengundang Cady hari Senin lalu, aku rasa hal ini sangat tepat untuknya. Cady bisa menambah teman lebih banyak.”</p><p>“Tidak, tidak!” Bill menolaknya. Ia menaruh pisau dan garbu dengan tenaga yang lebih besar dari yang ia maksudkan. Cady dan Kate terlonjak ketakutan, tapi Bill tidak berhenti di sana.</p><p>“Orang-orang di sini sangat aneh, mereka percaya pada hal supranatural yang tidak masuk akal. Apa kau pernah bertemu supir ambulance yang tidak mau menjalankan mobilnya saat turun salju? Aku bertemu dengan mereka. Setiap harinya! Dan mereka bukan penduduk lokal, persis seperti kita! Menurutmu bagaimana jika Cady dipengaruhi oleh orang-orang seperti itu? Seharusnya kau bertanya dulu padaku! Aku kepala keluarga di rumah ini!”</p><p>“<em>For God sake</em>, Bill! Ini hanya pesta piyama! Mana aku bisa bertanya kepadamu, jika kau terus-terusan tidak ada di rumah!”</p><p>“Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku! Kau tidak tahu apa yang ku alami selama beberapa hari ini! Seorang kepala adat mati di bawah supervisiku, kau tahu dampaknya ini kepada kredibilitasku?”</p><p>“Kredibilitas, pekerjaan, itu saja yang kau pentingkan!” Kate berkata dengan pundak gemetar. “Mana janjimu untuk meluangkan waktu bagi anakmu!”</p><p>“Kau berani membantah kata-kata suamimu?” Laki-laki itu memicingkan matanya. “Apa kau sudah yakin kau telah menjadi istri yang baik, Kate? Cady sudah berusia lima tahun, tapi ia makan seperti anak dua tahun! George juga meninggal dalam pengawasanmu!”</p><p><em>“HOW DARE YOU!”</em> Kate berteriak.</p><p>Pecah.</p><p>Sesuatu pecah dan membuat perdebatan pasangan itu berhenti. Bill hampir lupa jika ia masih berada di meja makan dengan Cady yang ketakutan melihat mereka berdua. Pria itu bangkit dari kursi dan memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Dari dalam lemari es dia mengambil dua kaleng bir. Ia juga mengantongi rokok dan pemetik api yang sudah lama tidak ia pakai. Saat ia menuju halaman belakang, dilihatnya Kate sedang menenangkan puteri mereka yang menangis. Bill tidak menghampiri mereka. Jika ia dekat-dekat dengan Kate atau Cady sekarang, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kendali.</p><p>Bill berdiri menyandar di pintu, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang lupa membawa jaket.</p><p>“Cih, aku benar-benar idiot!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suasana sunyi senyap ketika Bill melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lagi. Lampu kamar Cady sudah padam, sedangkan lampu kamar tidur Kate dengan dirinya masih menyala. Dua ruangan itu bersebelahan, dan hanya dipisahkan oleh satu tembok di lantai pertama. Begitu pindah, tidak ada yang memilih menempati lantai kedua. Ruangan itu kini berfungsi sebagai perpustakaan sekaligus ruang kerja Bill.</p><p>Bill menghela napas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu.</p><p>Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Bill harap-harap cemas dengan respon Kate.</p><p>“Masuklah,” jawab suara di dalam.</p><p>Kate masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang barusan. <em>Sweater</em> tebal berwarna hijau tua dan rok mengembang sampai mata kaki. Dia sedang duduk di sisi kasur dengan tangan yang memeluk lutut. Bill bisa melihat kaus kaki tebal yang dipakainya, berwarna merah terang seperti seragam Santa Claus. Bill yang menghadiahkannya saat mereka masih berkencan. Hati pria itu tersentuh dan melunak seketika.</p><p>Bill menghampiri istrinya di samping tempat tidur, duduk dengan canggung, dan membiarkan kepala sang istri terkulai di pundaknya. Pria itu merasa lega saat Kate tidak menolak sentuhannya. Kepala Kate memiliki helaian coklat yang lebat. Rambutnya selalu lembut dan bersinar. Perlahan, Bill mengelusnya dari belakang kepala hingga ke ujung.</p><p>“Maafkan aku, <em>Sweetheart,</em>” ucapnya sungguh menyesal. “Harusnya aku tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti tadi.”</p><p>Bill mendengar napas berat istrinya. “Kau sedang lelah dan stres,” ucap Kate. “Kadang orang mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak ia maksudkan. Aku mengerti.”</p><p>“Tidak,” tolak Bill. Ia membalik tubuh Kate, membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan sekarang. Bil memegang pundak istrinya. “Kau masih terluka karena kepergian George setahun yang lalu. Betapapun stresnya aku, bagaimanapun persaanmu terhadap masalah ini, seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyinggungnya.”</p><p>Kate tersenyum lemah. “George memang meninggal gara-gara aku, Bill. Aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik. Aku tahu George tidak pandai berenang, seharusnya aku tidak pernah membiarkannya dekat-dekat dengan bibir pantai.”</p><p>Bill tetap tidak setuju dengannya. “Dan aku juga ada di sana, bersamamu, tapi aku lebih sibuk menjawab panggilan dari atasanku dibandingkan memerhatikan kalian. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, akulah yang paling bersalah dalam hal ini.”</p><p>“Salah kita berdua, kalau begitu,” Kate menengahi. “Kita belum cukup menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Andi, mungkin itu sebabnya Tuhan memanggilnya lebih dulu—” Suara Kate tercekat, air mata berlelehan di sudut matanya.</p><p>“Tak ada yang tahu pasti soal hal itu,” ucap Bill. Ia menghapus satu per satu air mata istrinya, lalu mencium pelupuk matanya. “Kau adalah hal terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan padaku. Mana ada perempuan yang mau menikahi laki-laki yang sudah kehilangan rambut sejak awal dua-puluh tahunan? Kau menerimaku apa adanya, memberiku segalanya. Aku telah bersumpah memberikan segalanya padamu, tapi bukan ini kehidupan yang aku janjikan. Kau selalu menderita.”</p><p>“Kita pasti akan menemukan cara,” sahut Kate. “Kau dan Cady adalah segalanya untukku, Bill. Aku tidak memerlukan hal yang lain. Ke kutub utara saja, kau kuikuti.” Kate tertawa kecil, Bill tidak tahan untuk memberinya ciuman mesra di bibir.</p><p>Mereka akan baik-baik saja.</p><p>Ya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bill datang pada <em>Father’s Day</em> di <em>preschool</em> tempat Cady bersekolah di minggu berikutnya. Hasil kompensasi yang menyenangkan setelah Kate dan Bill memohon lebih dari satu jam untuk memundurkan jadwal lewat telepon.</p><p>Bisa dikatakan, dia adalah pilihan favorit hari itu. Ada tiga ayah yang ditugaskan untuk mendongengkan pekerjaan mereka. Bill adalah dokter bedah yang cukup terkenal di Vancouver, dua ayah lain berprofesi sebagai penjaga malam dan nelayan di sebuah kapal. Bisa dibayangkan betapa banyak perhatian yang Bill dapatkan selama satu hari. Anak-anak di sana melihat Bill bagaikan dewa, padahal ia beranekdot tentang bagaimana melakukan CPR pada kucing dan anak anjing yang tersedak.</p><p>Cady memberinya pelukan penuh-penuh, dan Kate memperlihatkan senyuman cantiknya lagi. Mereka berpose pada sebuah <em>photoboot</em> yang sudah didekorasi Mrs. Clarkson, lalu menempelkannya pada mading sekolah. Bill sengaja memangku Cady di lehernya agar ia bisa memasangkan foto mereka di bagian paling atas.</p><p>“Aw, itu hebat sekali, <em>sweatheart. Daddy</em> yang membantu memasangkannya?” tanya Mrs. Clarkson ramah. Cady nyengir lima jari dan mengangguk semangat. Ia bersama teman-teman yang lain bermain kejar-kejaran di halaman sebelum Kate menyuruhnya kembali bermain di dalam ruangan. Salju mulai turun dengan lebat.</p><p>Bill mengernyit. “Jangan bilang kau juga mengikuti mitos di tempat ini?”</p><p>Kate tertawa kecil. “Tenanglah, <em>Darling</em>. Aku hanya ingin anak kita tidak sakit flu, Bill. Cuaca di sini sangat dingin. Padahal seharusnya sudah masuk musim panas ‘kan?” tanya Kate. Bill mengangguk, ia juga merasa aneh. Waktu siang hari sudah lebih panjang dibandingkan sebelumnya, tapi suhu di tempat ini masih tidak berubah. Kadang malah bertambah dingin.</p><p>Bill tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. “Ingat Jason Jacobson, supir yang membantu memindahkan barang-barang kita?” tanya Bill. Istrinya mengangguk. “Ia berkata soal musim dingin abadi, dan seseorang—” Bill menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sebelum berkata lagi. “Seseorang bilang padaku jika salju di sini tidak suci. Kau tidak boleh mengenainya, tidak boleh keluar sebelum mereda, dan tidak boleh mengubur sesuatu di bawahnya.”</p><p>“Mengubur sesuatu?” tanya Kate seraya menelengkan kepala. “Mengubur apa persisnya?”</p><p>“Semua yang pernah hidup,” jawab satu suara. Bill dan Kate menoleh, lalu melihat wanita tua dengan jaket bulu tebal menghampiri keduanya. Cecil tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka, ia bahkan menyalami Kate dengan hangat dan berkenalan.</p><p>“Nyonya Cecil?” tanya Bill khawatir. “Bukankah Anda seharusnya masih beristirahat di rumah?”</p><p>Cecil baru saja kehilangan suaminya, dan harus menghadapi segala penyelidikan, upacara pemakaman dan kremasi yang terburu-buru selama tujuh hari terakhir. Bill bersikeras untuk menyuruhnya istrirahat, ia tidak mau jika wanita tua ini tiba-tiba ambruk lagi.</p><p>Cecil melambaikan tangannya enteng. “Dokter Leah memastikan jika aku tidak apa-apa. Semangatku saja yang kendor beberapa hari belakangan ini.”</p><p>“Kami turut berduka cita atas apa yang terjadi pada suami Anda,” ujar Kate. Ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan Cecil. Bill telah menceritakan soal Cecil dan Rakhnaq pada istrinya, minus bagian obrolan Bill dengan sesuatu yang sempat ia pikir hantu.</p><p>“Terima kasih, anakku. Aku sangat menghargainya.” Cecil meremas tangan Kate. “Anak kalian bersekolah di sini? Bukankah kalian punya satu putri? Cucuku Agon juga sekolah di sini.”</p><p>“Ya, putri kecil kami Cady sekolah di sini,” jawab Kate. “Sepertinya mereka tidak sekelas, jika iya pasti Cady sudah banyak bercerita. Dia sangat menyukai kepangan-kepangan rambut suku <em>Inuit</em>. Saya pernah mencoba menirunya sekali, dan jauh sekali dari kata bagus.”</p><p>“Oh, itu manis sekali! Kalau begitu akan ku ajarkan lain waktu, <em>Dear,</em>” jawabnya ramah.</p><p>“Maaf sekali jika saya menyela, tapi apa maksudnya dengan mengubur orang-orang yang kita cintai di dalam salju?” tanya Bill. Meskipun ia bersumpah tidak percaya dengan semua hal-hal irasional, tapi kebiasaan masyarakat di sini sungguh membuatnya penasaran.</p><p>“Ada banyak sekali legenda untuk menjelaskan hal itu,” ujar Cecil memulai. “Tapi yang paling sering diceritakan mendiang suamiku adalah tentang penaklukan kota <em>Iqaluit</em>.” Cecil menerawang ke langit-langit sebelum melanjutkan, Bill terkejut melihat genangan air mata terbentuk di pelupuk matanya.</p><p>“Anda baik-baik saja, Nyonya Cecil?” tanya Kate. Dahinya berkerut khawatir. Ia mungkin merasa bersalah karena membuat Cecil teringat kepada mendiang suaminya.</p><p>“Ah, ya. Saya baik-baik saja. Sampai di mana saya tadi—Ah, penaklukan <em>Iqaluit</em>! Tempat ini sebenarnya sudah tua sekali. Leluhur kami kebanyakan adalah masyarakat yang hidup dengan berburu dan mencari ikan, ketika pasukan Inggris datang dan menguasai <em>Iqaluit,</em> suku <em>Inuit</em> tidak bisa lagi menghidupi keluarga mereka.</p><p>Terjadi perang besar-besaran, korban yang jatuh di pihak suku <em>Inuit</em> terhitung ratusan. <em>Iqaluit</em> tidak lagi menjadi tempat para ikan, tapi sebuah pemakaman. Di helaan napas terakhir mereka, ku dengar leluhurku mengutuk tanah ini, dan es yang ada di atasnya. Bahwa tempat ini selamanya akan diselimuti hawa dingin meski matahari bersinar terang, bahwa semua yang mati dan dikubur di tempat ini akan dibangkitkan, bahwa daratan ini, es, dan salju di atasnya tidak akan pernah suci.”</p><p>Cecil mengakhiri dongengnya dengan dramatis. Di ingatan yang jauh, dari ucapan pak tua yang ia sepelekan, Bill merasa diingatkan kembali oleh suara dan perkataan yang sama: <em>“Tolong jangan mengubur orang yang Anda cintai di bawah salju. Salju di sini tidak suci.” </em></p><p>“Jadi suku <em>Inuit</em> memiliki kepercayaan jika mereka yang mati dikuburkan di sini, maka mereka akan hidup kembali?” tanya Kate.</p><p>Wanita tua di hadapan mereka memandang penuh arti. “Apa yang bisa dihidupkan dari sesuatu yang tidak suci, Mrs. Lyon? Tentu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Ada alasan mengapa mengapa keluargaku ngotot mengkremasi Rakhnaq dibandingkan menguburkannya.”</p><p>Mereka pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Ketiganya harus berjalan kaki dari sekolah Cady ke rumah karena mobil milik Bill tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka juga makan malam di luar rumah. Ada restoran yang ternyata makanannya cukup enak di kompleks mereka, meskipun masakan salmon panggangnya tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan masakan Kate.</p><p>Cady menolak untuk mandi air hangat meski ibunya sudah memaksanya. Gadis kecil itu hanya dilap dengan handuk dan diganti pakaiannya.</p><p>Mungkin salju di sini memang tidak suci, mungkin tanahnya memang terkutuk.</p><p>Esok harinya Cady terkena <em>pneumonia</em> dan meninggal beberapa hari setelahnya di rumah sakit.</p><p>Bill tidak pernah menyangka, ide tentang misteri di <em>Iqaluit</em> begitu menguasai istrinya. Seandainya ia tidak pernah bertanya kepada Cecil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Musim panas tiba di akhir bulan Juli, tetapi badai salju menghantam <em>Iqaluit</em> tak henti-henti. Aktivitas penduduknya seketika lumpuh. Sekolah dan kantor-kantor pemerintahan ditutup, rumah sakit bahkan enggan beroperasi. Bill memandang melewati jendelanya, menghitung butiran salju yang turun dan kemudian menimbun. Tingginya sudah melewati pundak pria dewasa sekarang, membuat segalanya menjadi putih, menutup darah dan kotoran yang pernah melapisi sebelumnya.</p><p>Bill mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Birnya yang keempat terasa semakin tawar. Ia membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelum menghabiskannya. Kate berada di suatu tempat di rumah ini. Kadang di kamar tidur mereka, kadang di kamar tidur Cady, kadang tidak dimana-mana. Selama dua hari ini, Kate menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun.</p><p>Laki-laki itu tidak menyerah. Ia mungkin pemabuk yang depresi tapi ia tidak mau membiarkan istrinya terjatuh pada lubang yang sama. Bill mengambil terigu, gula, telur, dan susu yang masih ada di dalam lemari. Bill tidak pandai memasak, ia hanya tahu cara memasak mie instan dan panekuk.</p><p>Tiga lapis panekuk sudah tersaji di piring, bersama segelas susu, dan bunga mawar plastik yang Bill beli di toko grosir. Bill mengetuk pintu kamar mereka sebanyak tiga kali sebelum masuk.</p><p>Kate sedang duduk di depan meja rias. <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> ada di pangkuannya. Matanya kosong, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Bill bisa melihat jejak-jejak air mata yang sudah mengering di pipinya. Jika saja luka bisa bicara, pasti ia bisa mendengar jeritan Kate sekarang. Jika rasa sakit bisa diekspresikan, mungkin dadanya sudah bolong dan berdarah-darah sekarang. Bill menghela napas pelan sebelum mendekati sang istri. Ia meletakkan sarapan mereka di meja nakas.</p><p><em>“Sweetheart,”</em> panggil Bill. Kate tidak meresponnya. Sambil terus melihat ke depan cermin, Kate menyidir rambut <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> dengan perlahan. Di meja riasnya terbuka kotak merah muda yang berisi pita berwarna-warni. Kotak itu pemberian Kate untuk puterinya di ulang tahun Cade yang kelima.</p><p>Bill mencoba lagi. “<em>Sweetheart</em>, kau belum makan dari semalam. Aku sudah membuatkan panekuk. Rasanya mungkin tidak seenak buatanmu, tapi aku sudah menuangkan sirup favoritmu di atasnya. Kau sangat suka dengan sirup blueberry, ‘kan? Aku mendapatkannya dari Jason kemarin.”</p><p>Masih tidak ada respon.</p><p><em>“Swetheart—” </em>Bill mencoba membujuknya.</p><p>“Menurutmu Cecil berkata jujur, tentang mitos di <em>Iqaluit</em> itu,” ujar Kate tiba-tiba memotongnya.</p><p>“Kita tidak akan membicarakan ini lagi, ini konyol—”</p><p>“Bisakah kita mencobanya, untukku, Bill? Untuk Cady? Tahun lalu aku sudah kehilangan George, sekarang aku kehilangan Cady. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Tuhan inginkan dariku? Apakah aku bukan ibu yang baik? Apakah ini hukuman untukku?” Kate terisak. Pundaknya gemetar. <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> yang merasa tidurnya terganggu, melompat turun dari pangkuan Kate. Bill memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk berlutut dan memeluk istrinya.</p><p>“Kita bisa mencoba memiliki anak lagi, Kate,” ujar Bill. “Atau kita bisa memulai dengan mengadopsi anak yatim piatu—”</p><p>“Aku hanya ingin anakku kembali—”</p><p>“George dan Cady tidak akan kembali, betapapun kita menginginkannya.”</p><p>“KAU HANYA TIDAK MAU MENCOBANYA!” Kate berteriak seperti orang gila. Matanya nyalang. “KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU, KAU HANYA PEDULI PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI.”</p><p>“Kate, dengarkan aku—” Bill berusaha menenangkannya.</p><p>“BAWA KEMBALI CADY PADAKU! JIKA KAU MEMANG MENCINTAIKU, KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU PADAKU!”</p><p>Bill menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk menenangkan istrinya. Sebagai bantuan, dia juga menyuntikkan <em>ketamin</em> ke pembuluh darah istrinya. Kate tetap akan bisa bangun dan beraktivitas, tapi dalam sudut pandangnya segalanya tidak lebih dari mimpi.</p><p>Dua anaknya sudah meninggal dan istrinya sudah mirip dengan orang gila sekarang. Bill bingung dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat. Jikapun ia menuruti perkataan Kate, ia yakin seratus persen Cady tidak akan hidup lagi dan kembali ke pelukan mereka. Orang waras mana yang percaya akan hal konyol seperti itu? Cerita ini hanya kebohongan yang dibuat-buat suku <em>Inuit</em> agar mereka bisa dengan leluasa menampakkan batang hidungnya di tempat ini.</p><p>“Suku keparat!” kutuk Bill. Namun dalam dasar alam bawah sadarnya, dalam benaknya yang tidak disentuh oleh pikiran logis dan fakta, Bill pernah berharap jika cerita khayalan ini benar.</p><p>Apa sulitnya mencuri mayat puterinya di rumah sakit, lalu menguburnya di halaman rumah?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Malam harinya, seorang pria berkulit hitam berjalan gugup melalui pintu darurat. Ia memakai seragam perusahaannya, dan kartu visitor yang ia kaitkan di saku. Pria itu mengangguk setiap kali berpapasan dengan petugas rumah sakit, tapi tidak ada yang mencurigai sikap gugupnya atau kardus besar seukuran lemari es yang dia bawa.</p><p>Mereka mungkin mengira Jason Jacobson baru saja mengganti komponen yang rusak pada mesin pendingin, tidak ada yang menyangka laki-laki berusia paruh baya itu baru saja mencuri mayat. Tidak sama sekali, terlebih ia berjalan bersisian dengan dokter bedah terbaik di <em>Iqaluit</em>.</p><p>“Ini sungguh gila!” bisik Jason. Ia memasukkan kardus besar itu ke dalam mobil vannya. “Anda sungguh ingin mencoba mitos mengerikan ini, dr. Bill?” Laki-laki itu kumudian menutup pintu belakang mobil dan menguncinya. Ia memandang khawatir pria malang yang wajahnya sudah kusut dan pucat.</p><p>“Saya pernah mendengar legenda <em>Inuit</em> beberapa kali. Penduduk di sini tidak pernah ada yang berani mencobanya, barang sekalipun. Tapi aku pernah mendengar si tua Lawrence, melakukan hal yang sama pada istrinya. Rumahnya yang memiliki pagar besi yang tinggi itu.”</p><p>“Kau tahu bagaimana akhir ceritanya?” tanya Bill sekenanya. Jason menggeleng.</p><p>Ia mendahului pria berkulit gelap itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Rahanganya terkatup rapat, tangannya kaku dan dingin. Bill merasa benang wool yang terajut dalam sarung tangannya bisa menggesek sekasar sikat. Dengan enteng, ia membuka dua sarung tangannya yang membuangnya ke belakang.</p><p>Jason meuncul dua detik kemudian, dan duduk di belakang setir kemuda. Dengan tegas, ia kembali mengingatkan Bill. “Kita mungkin akan terkena masalah besar hanya dengan mencuri jenazah puterimu di rumah sakit. Jenazah Cady sudah dijadwalkan kremasi besok siang.”</p><p>“Kau sudah ku bayar, Jason. Kau tak layak mengeluh,” timpal Bill malas.</p><p>“Saya khawatir pada Anda, dr. Bill. Semula saya memang setuju, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir—” Laki-laki itu membuang napas berat. “Bukankah lebih baik jika merelakannya? Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika benar-benar menguburkan Cady. Kadang kematian jauh lebih baik.”</p><p>Bill mengurut pangkal hidungnya, tampak lelah dan tak berdaya. Dalam tiga hari terakhir penampilannya dari rapi dan klimis kini berubah seperti laki-laki yang tidak memiliki rumah dan tanpa pekerjaan. Bill menumbuhkan janggut dan kumisnya, meskipun kepalanya tetap saja plontos.</p><p>“Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada Kate kalau aku peduli,” ujar Bill lemah. “Aku ingin membuktikan jika pemikirannya sangat irasional! Ia sangat percaya dengan legenda itu, percaya jika putri kami bisa kembali hanya dengan menguburkannya di bawah salju? Aku tidak tahan melihatnya terus-terusan bersikap seperti mayat hidup, Jason! Ini sangat menyiksaku—”</p><p>“Yang dibutuhkan istrimu adalah terapi, bukan ini—” Jason berusaha mengingatkannya lagi.</p><p>“AKU TAHU ITU!” bentak Bill, dan langsung menyesal. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah Jason membatalkan perjanjiannya. “Aku sungguh minta maaf,” ucap Bill sungguh-sungguh. “Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku hanya ingin membuktikan jika istriku salah, oke? Mungkin dengan itu Kate akan sadar, jika wakta konkrit ada di depan matanya. Kadang wanita itu begitu keras kepala.”</p><p>Jason mengangguk menyetujui. “Semua wanita memang seperti itu,” ujarnya. Pria itu memutar kunci dan menyalakan mobilnya. “Kita akan mengubur jenazah puterimu selama 24 jam, tidak lebih. Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa kita akan membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit atau sekalian saja mengantarkannya ke rumah kremasi. Kau sungguh tidak ingin melakukan upacara pemakaman dulu?”</p><p>Bill lega Jason pada akhirnya satu jalan lagi dengannya, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng. “Kami merayakan natal dan <em>easter day</em>, tapi kami bukan penganut agama Kristen yang taat. Waktu George meninggal, keluarga mertuaku yang mengurus segalanya. Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!”</p><p>“Aku mengenal seorang pastor,” ucap Jason prihatin. “Aku akan mencari tahu apakah dia bisa melakukannya atau tidak.”</p><p>Bill tidak pernah bisa berterima kasih lebih banyak lagi.</p><p>Mereka tiba disambut Kate yang berdiri gemetaran di depan pintu. Ia hanya menggunakan jubah piyama di malam hari yang dingin.</p><p>Kate mengurus upacaranya, atau sesuatu yang mirip dengan itu. Wajah pucat Cady ia beri bedak tabur yang tipis, ia mendandaninya dengan pakaian terusan berenda dan bunga-bunga. Terakhir, Kate menata rambut anaknya. Rambut pirang gadis kecil itu dibelah dua dan ia kepang dengan hati-hati. Bill memergoki kehadiran beberapa pita warna-warni yang berasal dari kotak merah muda si gadis kecil.</p><p>Sementara Kate merias puterinya, Bill dan Jasonlah yang melakukan pekerjaan kasar. Mereka menggali salju yang sudah menggunung sampai beberapa meter, hingga menemukan tanah. Lapisan di dalamnya jauh lebih keras dan kasar, juga memiliki banyak kerikil tajam.</p><p>Charlotte “Cady” Lyon dikubur di bawah timbunan tanah dan salju, tanpa penghalang atau perlindungan yang berarti. Wajahnya yang diberi riasan tipis, tampak sama indah dengan butiran putih di sekelilingnya. Bill membaringkan tubuh kecilnya di atas lubang memanjang, dua tangan kecil puterinya ia lipat di atas perut. Ia sempat berharap Cady akan bangun begitu sekop pertama salju mengenainya. Namun gadis kecil itu sama damainya ketika ia pertama kali meninggalkan dunia ini.</p><p>Air mata bercucuran tiap kali sekopan tanah bercampur salju jatuh di permukaan tubuh sang puteri kecil. Tiap gerakan membuat perih, tiap hawa dingin yang dibawa butirannya menusuk lapisan kulit. Membuatnya merah, membuatnya ungu, lalu membuatnya ungu. Bill tidak peduli jika jari-jari tangannya kelak harus diamputasi karena radang dingin.</p><p>Pernahkah kau menyangka, anak kecil yang pernah kau gendong, yang kau besarkan sekuat tenaga, yang kau antar pertama kali ke sekolah, harus kau antarkan sendiri sekarang ke liang lahat?</p><p>Mengapa Tuhan menitipkan, jika pada akhirnya Dia mengambil? Mengapa Tuhan menganugerahinya cinta jika saat rasa itu diambil, di hatinya hanya dipenuhi kemarahan dan benci?</p><p>Bill merasakannya persis sekarang. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kate, di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin kedua buah hatinya kembali pada mereka lagi.</p><p> “<em>I love you</em>, Cady-bee,” isak Kate. Ia jatuh terlutut di kuburan kecil itu. Menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Bill. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa merangkulnya dalam diam. Seketika tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi menerjemahkan apa yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Tubuh Bill mati rasa.</p><p>Jason meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu beberapa menit kemudian.</p><p>Mereka menunggu, dan terus menunggu.</p><p>Bill menengok jam dinding sebelum merebahkan diri di sofa. Mereka berhenti tepat pada pukul 12.00 malam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kabut meninggi melewati puncak tertinggi. Ia tidak bergerak, ia tidak mengebas, bertahan di satu tempat dan menjadi penahan di sana. Kabut itu tidak sendiri, ia ditemani hawa dingin yang abadi. Cahaya matahari ataupun api tidak bisa mengalahkannya, dinginnya membekukan dan mematikan, sebuah imbalan dari pendosa yang menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu beratus tahun yang lalu.</p><p>Bill berdiri sendirian di sana. Di antara kabut, di bawah langit gelap, di atas lapisan es tipis transparan yang menampakkan bayang-bayang. Samar-samar ia juga bisa mendengar bayangan-bayangan itu setengah menjerit, setengah meratap. Menjebak diri pada neraka yang membeku.</p><p>Salju mulai turun perlahan, dan pria itu kembali ketakutan. Mereka bilang jangan pernah keluar saat salju turun, jangan mengenainya, dan jangan menimbun sesuatu di atasnya.</p><p>Bill melanggar ketiganya.</p><p><em> “Aku sudah memperingatkanmu,” </em>ucap satu suara.</p><p>“Siapa di sana?”</p><p>
  <em>“Salju di sini tidak suci!”</em>
</p><p> “Tunjukkan dirimu!”</p><p>
  <em>“Apa yang bisa dihasilkan dari sesuatu yang tidak suci? Dari tanah dan es yang leluhurku kutuk? Kau membuat jiwa yang suci terkotori sesuatu yang jahat!”</em>
</p><p> “BERANINYA KAU! APA MAUMU?!”</p><p>Suara-suara itu datang dari segara penjuru. Menggema, menyakitkan gendang telinga, dan hampir membuatnya gila. Bill mencari-cari sosok pemilik suara itu.</p><p> “BRENGSEK, AKU BERSUMPAH—”</p><p>
  <em>“Kau pikir sumpah dari orang yang tak bertuhan bisa menyentuhku? Kau melakukan kesalahan besar, anakku. Kesalahan besar!”</em>
</p><p>Bill melihatnya, dibalik lapisan kabut, sebuah bayang-bayang keperakkan. Bill mengejar bayang-bayang itu. Tiap langkah kakinya membuat es tipis retak. Sesuatu yang meletup-letup keluar sedikit demi sedikit di sana, tapi Bill tidak peduli.</p><p>Semua omong kosong ini, semua bisikan dan penglihatan yang tidak nyata, harus berakhir sekarang juga!</p><p>Tinggal sedikit lagi, kabut putih tebal berhasil ia tembus, kakinya melangkah lebar, tangannya panjang terjulur, tapi si bayangan keperakan tidak berhasil ia gapai. Bayangan perak itu mengabur dan berbaur dengan kabut putih, raganya adalah salah satu yang tidak berwujud.</p><p>Bill terengah-engah, kepalanya menengok ke sana kemari. Suara menyebalkan itu begitu familiar, begitu menghantui. Bill pernah mendengarnya sekali sebelum orang itu mati, atau tepat ketika dia mati.</p><p>“RAKHNAQ!” teriak Bill. “TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU!”</p><p><em>“Ingat terakhirku, Bill,”</em> kata suara itu. Bunyinya semakin menjauh, seakan mereka dipisahkan lapisan kedap suara yang tak tampak. <em>“Ingat ucapan terakhirku padamu.”</em></p><p>Hal terakhir yang diingat Bill adalah lapisan es di bawahnya pecah, dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke dalam air dingin. Sekelilingnya hanya ada bayangan-bayangan hitam tak beraga. Beberapa tak berkepala, beberapa bergerak dengan tungkai yang tak lengkap, beberapa lagi menunjukkan wajah anak-naknya—George dan Cady. Mata ayah yang berduka itu melebar seketika.</p><p>Bill meraih yang paling dekat, bayangan kecil yang meminjam wajah Cady. Namun bayangan itu kemudian membelit leher, tangan, dan kakinya.</p><p>Bill kesulitan bernapas. Bayangan itu menariknya ke dasar air yang dingin dan gelap.</p><p>Di atasnya tangannya mencoba menggapai-gapai, tapi kepingan es di sana menyatu kembali.</p><p>Bill menggedor-gedor lapisan es tipis itu, tapi rasanya seperti memukul bongkahan beton.</p><p>Ia jatuh.</p><p>Jatuh.</p><p>
  <em>Jatuh.</em>
</p><p>Tapi sesuatu yang lain membangunkannya.</p><p>Bill membuka matanya. Kepalanya terkulai di atas sofa, sedangkan kakinya terbelit selimutnya sendiri. Ia pasti tertidur tadi dan Kate menyelimutinya. Laki-laki berdiri terburu-buru mencari asal kegaduhan terjadi. Matanya secara naluriah melihat ke gundukan salju di balik jendela. Ia ketakutan begitu gundukan itu sudah tak lagi utuh. Seseorang telah menggalinya sembarangan, atau sesuatu telah keluar dari liang lahat itu. Ada jejak kotor lumpur di atas permukaan bersalju. Jejak itu berukuran kecil, seperi jejak anak-anak.</p><p>Kate berteriak, suaranya berasal dari lantai dua. Bill berlari ke sana tanpa memedulikan pakaian dan celananya yang basah kuyup. Ia benar-benar merasa telah tenggelam dalam es dingin tadi.</p><p>Bagitu sampai di lantai dua, pemandangan lain membuatnya ngeri. Ada ceceran darah di lantai, daging terkoyak, dan bulu-bulu oranye yang sangat familiar. Kate berdiri gemetaran di dekat tangga. Ia merangkul tangan Bill begitu suaminya berada di jarak setengah meter darinya. Bill merangkulnya.</p><p>“Oh, Bill!” isak Kate. “Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu!”</p><p>Makhluk itu memang memiliki tubuh Cady, tapi apa pun yang ada di dalamnya bukanlah puterinya. Rambut pirangnya lepek terkotori lumpur dan salju basah, iris matanya sebiru <em>cobalt</em> tampak dingin dan mati, kulit dan wajahnya serapuh kristal es, dengan kepingan bening yang tampak jelas di alis, bulu mata, dan satu sisi pipinya. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian berenda yang dipasangankan Kate, begitu pula dengan pita-pitanya. Di tangannya, <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> yang malam sudah tidak memiliki kepala lagi. Makhluk itu membuka mulutnya lebar, lalu meraup apa yang tersisa dari <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> seperti meraup biskuit.</p><p>Bill melangkah ke depan, memberinya jarak antara Kate dengan makhluk itu.</p><p>“<em>Daddy</em>?” tanya si gadis kecil. Suaranya cempreng, kekanak-kanakan, dan mirip sekali dengan puterinya. “Mengapa <em>Mommy</em> dan <em>Daddy</em> berdiri di sana terus? Tidak senang jika Cady kembali?”</p><p>“Oh, Tuhan—” bisik Kate tercekat. Bill merasa Kate akan bisa pingsan kapan saja.</p><p>“Aku kedinginan, <em>Mommy.</em> Mengapa <em>Mommy</em> tidak menyelimutiku?” tanya makhluk itu lagi. Ia mulai berjalan mendekat. <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> ia buang begitu saja. Makhluk itu melemparnya ke arah Kate dan Bill, tapi mengenai tembok di belakang mereka. Cipratan darahnya menodai wajah kedua orang tua Cady.</p><p>“<em>Mommy</em> dan <em>Daddy</em> lebih baik jadi seperti <em>Mr. Snuggle</em> saja!”</p><p>Sosok itu menyerang bagai hewan liar. Ia menggeram dan memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam dan penuh dengan darah. Bill memukulnya, lalu menendangnya sampai ke seberang ruangan. Gadis kecil itu berdiri kembali, kepalanya miring ke samping seolah lehernya patah, dan memang benar patah. Ia memutar kepalanya sekenanya, dan setelah bunyi derak mengerikan tulang terdengar, kepalanya kembali ke posisi yang semula.</p><p>“Turun ke bawah, Kate!” teriak Bill. “Cari bantuan!”</p><p>Kate menggeleng tapi Bill memaksanya. “TURUTI AKU!” teriak sang suami. Setelah melihat secara bergantian antara suaminya, dan apa yang tersisa dari Cady, Kate bergegas turun ke lantai dua.</p><p>Tiba-tiba makhluk itu melomat dan menempel ke atap. Ia merangkak di sana dengan kaki yang melangkah lebih dulu daripada tangan. Secara tidak sengaja, makhluk itu menyentuh gantungan lampu yang terbuat dari logam. Ia berteriak karena kulitnya terbakar seketika. Bill kini bisa melihat bagian-bagian daging putrinya yang ikut membusuk.</p><p>Makhluk itu mengeluarkan suara antara geraman dan dengkuran, sebuah suara mengerikan dari tenggorokkan. Makhluk melepaskan diri dari atap dan menyerang Bill. Daun telinganya digigit sampai putus, kulit di pipinya dikoyak, lalu makhluk itu membentur-benturkan tangannya ke dada Bill. Dokter bedah itu merasa beberapa tulang rusuknya patah di tempat. Bill mengeluarkan batuk darah. Ia juga kesulitan bernapas.</p><p>Bill tidak menyerah, ia membawa makhluk itu ke rak buku dengan rangka besi dan mendorongnya lama di sana. Punggung makhluk itu terbakar, sama seperti saat tangannya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh gantungan lampu dari logam. Sekarang Bill mengerti mengapa orang-orang di sini banyak memasang terali dan pagar besi.</p><p>Serangan makhluk itu tidak lantas berhenti. Ia mendorong lalu mencabik lebih banyak daging Bill. Mengunyahnya, menelannya dan meraupnya lagi. Bill berusaha memukul dengan kepalan tangannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Makhluk itu meraup tangannya dan mengunyah sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.</p><p>Bill berteriak kesakitan. Seluruh saraf di sendinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Bill melangkah menuju sebera ruangan. Ada satu jendela besar di sana. Jika Bill menjatuhkan diri, bukan tidak mungkin ia sendiri juga akan mati.</p><p>Apakah ia sungguh menginginkannya?</p><p><em>“Ingat terakhirku, Bill. Kau harus belajar merelakan. Hanya dengan itu kau bisa mengubah takdirmu.” </em> Suara jauh itu tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala Bill lagi.</p><p>Bill adalah pria sederhana. Dia hanya ingin hidup berkeluarga, dan bersama Kate sampai hari tua. Dia merelakan karier, koneksi, dan harta bendanya untuk sampai ke mari.</p><p>Apa yang harus ia relakan lagi sebenarnya?</p><p>Anak-anaknya yang sudah mati? Cintanya pada Kate? Nyawanya yang tidak begitu berharga kali ini?</p><p>Laki-laki itu terkekeh pedih. Ia memeluk tubuh dingin puteri kesayangannya, gadis kecil yang tengah memakan dan mengunyah daging ayahnya sendiri. Bill memeluknya erat, seperti saat ia menggendongnya untuk memasang foto terakhir keluarga mereka di <em>preschool</em>.</p><p>Jason benar akan satu hal, kematian jauh lebih baik daripada ini.</p><p>Laki-laki itu melemparkan dirinya sampai melewati jendela. Pecahannya menyakitkan, menusuk tiap senti kulit di tubuh Bill. Meskipun begitu, nalurinya sebagai ayah ternyata tidak hilang sepenuhnya. Bill melindungi kepala putri kecilnya dari pecahan kaca dan benturan.</p><p>Mereka berdua mendarat di lapisan es yang dingin. Bill merasa tulang belakangnya patah.</p><p><em>“Daddy?”</em> tanya makhluk itu. Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja, tapi Bill merasa mendengar suara isakannya.</p><p><em>“Daddy? DADDY?!”</em> teriak sosok itu lagi.</p><p>Bill menyibak rambut pirang yang keluar dari kepangan. Setidaknya untuk saat-saatnya yang terakhir, ia ingin mengabadikan wajah mungil sang putri.</p><p>Mata birunya tidak lagi menyala seperti <em>cobalt</em>, kulitnya masih dingin, meski tidak sedingin es di bawah Bill, bibirnya yang yang penuh darah membentuk lengkungan yang hanya ia buat ketika akan menangis. Bill tidak menemukan kristal es di bagian manapun di wajahnya. Cady-nya kembali, dan anehnya, tidak berubah sama sekali.</p><p>“O-oh, Cady-bee,” ucap Bill serak. Ia menangkup wajah puterinya. “Makanmu masih saja berantakan.”</p><p>“BILL!” teriak satu suara, yang diikuti langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa.</p><p>Di balik punggung Cady, Bill bisa melihat Kate yang berlari terengah-engah, Jason, dan si tua Cecil yang entah datang dari mana. Wanita berkeriput membawa senjata laras panjang. Bill dengan jelas melihat Cecil menarik pelatuk dan mengarahkannya pada punggung Cady.</p><p>“TIDAK!” teriak Bill, tapi Cecil tidak mendengarkan.</p><p>Bunyi letusan keras terdengar, dan Cady terkulai lepas di pelukan ayahnya. Bill memeriksa dadanya dan melihat bekas merah di sana, tapi darah itu bukan milik Cady.  Dengan tubuh yang dingin dan sekeras marmer, ia tidak mungkin bisa berdarah lagi.</p><p>Peluru yang ditembakkan Cecil ikut menembus ke dada Bill.</p><p>Pandangan Bill menggelap setelah itu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Masa kini.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kepingan salju turun perlahan dari atas langit yang tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Ia membuat segalanya putih, segalanya bersih, tapi apa benar menghadirkan suci? Biarpun menggunung dan menghalangi akses jalan besar, atau menimbun atap dan cerobong asap, tidak serta merta membuat para penghuni kota <em>Iqaluit</em> bergegas menyekop salju.</p><p>Bill mati malam itu bersama apa yang tersisa dari Cady, namun Kate menyeretnya kembali ke dunia ini.</p><p>Bill juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bangkit dengan kesadaran yang utuh, ia sungguh takut akan menjadi monster haus darah seperti Cady sebelumnya. Kate tidak pernah menceritakannya. Bill memanggil Jason dan memintanya memasangnya lebih banyak terali dan pagar besi. Bukan untuk menahan sesuatu untuk mendobrak masuk, untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terpancing keluar.</p><p>Sungguh rumit, dan sungguh merepotkan, perempuan selalu memiliki cara tidak terduga untuk mengejutkan dunia, terutama jika itu menyangkut tentang istrimu. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu bagaimana Kate melakukannya, tapi di sini lah dia, dengan tubuh yang hampir busuk dan bagian tubuh yang tidak utuh. Bill dengan santai menyuruput tehnya yang masih hangat.</p><p>Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Bill mendengar pintu di dekatnya diketuk.</p><p><em>“Darling,”</em> sahut sebuah suara serak. Bill menengok, ia juga mendengar beberapa bunyi tulang bergeser.</p><p>“Aku merindukan anak-anak kita,” ucap suara itu lagi. “Bisa kau membawa mereka kemari juga?”</p><p>Seperti biasa, Bill menjawab, “Ya, aku juga merindukan mereka, Kate.”</p><p>Kota ini sudah terlalu banyak mengutuk, baik tanah, salju, ataupun udaranya, memang sudah tak lagi suci. Dalam musim dingin yang abadi, biarlah ia menjadi satu-satunya iblis di tempat ini.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>